Prior to the present invention, odometers have been utilized with vehicles to register distances traveled. Such odometers have various reset devices which allow the operator to reset the odometer to a start position at the completion of a trip so that a following trip distance can be registered. In some of these prior devices, a lock-up condition between the odometer wheels and the selectively releasable odometer wheel transfer gearing can occur if the reset device is released before full stroke for reset and the transfer gear assembly returns to a gear engaging position. When the transfer and odometer gearing become interlocked, the odometer wheels cannot turn to register travel distance.
Such interlocking can be cleared by fully stroking the reset device to move the transfer gearing away from the odometer wheel gearing while turning the odometer wheels so that they all register zero with respect to a reference line, usually the display window in the vehicle instrument panel. In this position, the transfer gearing is in proper alignment with the odometer wheel gearing which are brought into operative mesh by a return spring when the operator releases the reset device. While this provides a correction, interlocking may again occur with another incomplete stroke of the reset device and with certain rotary positions of the odometer wheels.
In addition to lock up of the gearing in the odometer, odometer wheel droop may occur after proper reset to the zero position. This results from lash in the gearing, and any number or all of the wheels may turn a limited amount in one direction so that the zero numerals are not properly aligned, and may turn below the level of the display window so that other numerals are visible.
To eliminate reset lock-up and to allow the accurate recording of trip distances, the present invention incorporates a new and improved gear arrangement which effectively transmits the drive between the transfer gears and odometer wheels and which allows the reset to be fully or partially accomplished with consistent return of the transfer gear into drive gear arrangements without lock-up. This arrangement allows the gears to transmit the drive even when reset was not fully completed and optimizes accurate registration of distances traveled.
To prevent odometer wheel droop, this invention provides effective lock up between the transfer gearing and the gearing and wide tooth tracks on the odometer wheels so that the wheels cannot significantly droop by rotating in one direction and will maintain alignment in the viewing window.
It is, therefore, a feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved reset trip odometer wherein lock-up is always prevented in the forward direction.
It is another feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved reset trip odometer wherein wheel droop is minimized in the display window.
It is another feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved reset trip odometer wherein the subtraction of distance is minimized should the input drive be reversed.
It is another feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved selectively releasable drive gear arrangement in a trip odometer which prevents transfer gear lock up as a result of odometer reset action so that the odometer wheels will always turn to accumulate units of measured distance.
It is another feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved gear drive system for an odometer that advantageously utilizes the gearing to positively limit the odometer wheel rotation in a first direction relative to a start up reference line after a reset so that the numbers thereon remain substantially in line and are ready to rotate in an opposite direction to record distances traveled by a vehicle.
It is another feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved reset trip odometer with selectively releasable drive gearing drivingly connecting the odometer input to the odometer wheels which minimizes wheel rotation in a direction that would reduce accumulated units of measured distance.
These and other features, objects and advantages of this invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description and drawings in which: